rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kaikaina Grif
So, Sister was the only one not transferred out of Blood Gulch (Sarge was, but went AWOL to stay). Was she to be stationed alone, like Church? 12:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) In the reconstruction 2 sponsor cut, Sister says that she wasn't transferred because "they don't even know I'm here".--Person122 21:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Is Sister dead? Is Sister dead or not? --Bron Hañda 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Sister is in fact DEAD, checked with Burnie.~JG~ 01:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Is Sister dead or is she Donut dead? Didn't Burnie Burns confirm Donut's death? --Bron Hañda 17:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) well im not sure if shes dead,at Comic Con a person asked the question "is sister dead or will she make a comeback". Geoff responded "Thats a great question next question!" So if Sister really was dead why didn't Geoff say she was? Sister is a funny character hard to beleive they would kill her off so easily. I don't think Burnie confimed Donuts death in the Jenga jam interview like the Think you Know Someone article says though i maybe wrong.Rvb forever 02:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever No sister is not dead.and don't y'all think yellow is beast?sis' is my fav guys.and grif.but grif is a last name.but still sister is my fav cuz of the color yellow.I'm making a stop motion of the whole series soon.YsYtY waz here! Stupidity stems from this guy I swear. And this isn't the place to put it. Besides until she is seen alive she is considered dead because of Lopez's word.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you just call me stupid?!YsYtY is not stupid! So he can properly spell. Congradulations. You must have moved up the evolutionary chart. Yes I did. And yes. You are. Or at least you seem to be. More information or comments is required to complete my analysis of you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Woah.No need to go bitch on that guy Sniper.He just does not know enough.People simply need to use their imagination when it comes to Sister's "death".Any info about Sister's survival must be kept out of the article until it has been clearly confirmed wether she survived or not.That goes for EVERYONE!--Soldier Jean 02:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Its not that. That I could accept as him being incorrect and would in turn politely correct him as I usually do. Its his grammar. It hardly makes sense! I mean "I love sis is my fav and grif but grif is a last name." I can hardly understand it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thats just how some people are Sniper.It sometimes can't be helped.--Soldier Jean 03:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) And it gets on my nerves. I can't help that. Besides I did answer the question right?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes you did but in a sort of "unpleasant" manner.--Soldier Jean 03:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) True. I could revise it but... meh I don't feel like it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry this is in wrong section couldn't get other zone to load. (really not good at wiki). anyway just a question about sisters reassignment orders. doesn't the lack of her and lopez relocation stem from their back stories? lopez was built by sarge and nto a registered soldier and i swear i read/heard on a episode that sister was a little to short to join the army so she hoped a shuttle and everyone died but her. unfortunatly she could not fly the shuttle and crashed it but managed to llink it to face book. (ok writing that i am still not sure how much was a joke or mentioned in episode but i think i spliced an episode and a season 4/5 DVD profile of her together) 08:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No no no. She claims to have been to young so she stole a shuttle and armor. However if I remember correctly she says thats not really true. I may and probably am wrong so I'll check later. Then yes your right when on the shuttle everyone on the ship who became her boyfriend died except the pilot. Lopez you were right about however.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Easy answer, She's not, she made an appearance in season 9, it was deleted, but it's still an appearance. Also, Roumor has it she will make an actual appearance in season 10, as she managed to escape. this is because the way lopez "killed" her is by throwing a grenade. it's possible to escape a grenade, I've done it before in many fps'. these may be roumours, but I stand by them. anyone else aggree? besides, everyone loved her, i'm sure the ratings would explode if she came back, hear that rooster teeth? i think she should be hiding in some cave with heavily damaged armour (sexuality intended, but no nudity, maybe just showing her thighs and belly, lol) and they find her somehow, and doc gets more fun (ep 91 reference, sexuality not intended) so that's it, I think everyone will agree to this. -anonamous sister fan- Okay, assuming that the Deleted scene is a viable source of confirmation, she was in the Reach Engine and therefore it would be in the Epsilon unit, rendering that point moot. As for her death, you're going to have to find some way to prove it, claims aren't enough, especially not with me. The rest I'm just going to ignore.Interesting but not noteworthy 03:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) At the roosterteeth panel #2 burnie said that sister was 'either dead or pregnant, probably both' it's right before he makes the abortion joke that might not be the exact quote but hopefully it helps sort things out 18:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC)A. F. Anovitch sister cant be dead, so the people who put her as K.I.A. should put her as M.I.A. even grif doubeted she was dead. so shes probably pregnant, because maybe lopez had the sexy time, and she wanted everyone to think she was dead so she could escape the war. that, or she joined another squad. hard to say. -Masterdiekillsu Why CAN'T she be dead? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 05:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :I think she's not dead simply because she might have a VERY long respawn time. *sarcasm* HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 11:44, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm with Grif on this one. I don't believe it until I see a corpse. Besides, they refused to answer the question when asked at a convention. Most of the time, people won't confirm or deny a character's death unless they have something planned, otherwise, they would simply say "Yes, they're dead" because they would then have no more purpose, excluding special cases like Tex since she's an AI and robot. :BladeCrossEXE (talk) 02:54, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Blade :It's been five years. Get over it. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 03:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Name? I don't remember ever hearing the name "Kaikaina", where did we get this name for her? --"I'm just here to nod my head as if I understand."- Turbogruntman117 19:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) From what I remember it was on the Season 5 DVD.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was on the Season 5 DVD characters bios. I was wondering the same thing. How do even pronounce it? Oo7nightfire 21:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Probably something like '(k-eye)-(k-eye)-nuh. the brackets just mean it's all one sound because otherwise it come out as 'key', not sure how to actually show that. 01:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Looked it up on text text to speech its pronounced Kai-Ka-na not Kai-Kai-nuh Spiker i just wacthed new digs and sister had a spiker on her side i was woundering if we should add it King692 20:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I suppose it is.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hey who ever got ride of the smg and spiker ok but WTF she's been seen with the battle rifle King692 Wheller got rid of weapons that the characers aren't commonly seen with. Other examples are Church and the rocket launcher. And Grif with the Brute Shot.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ok i understand the other two but she has been seen with it more than once King692 Are you sure? I think it was only Episode 95.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) im gonna rewacth some episodes to double check King692 She had it in 4 episodes 95,97,99and D.I.Y King692 Still not enough to be considered a main weapon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Fine :| King692 New pic sugestion I was lookin through images of Sister and i found a realy good on that i think you should make as her profile pic. Sign your posts next time. And no. Its non canon. Thus is can't be used as a profile picture.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well mabey you could put it the gallery? It was put in the gallery before but removed by the other administrator here, WhellerNG as, again, its a non canon image!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Name Meaining Since her name means younger sibling of the same gender it may imply that either she or Grif would are born at the wrong gender or that this name choice is out of nowhere which would be off Graf Gaius (talk) 18:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC) SHE'S ALIVE! CONDIRMED!